The American Society of Hematology (ASH) Clinical Research Training Institute (CRTI) was initiated in 2003 and prepares fellows and junior faculty to conduct patient-oriented clinical research in all areas of hematology, including the hematological malignancies (leukemia, lymphoma, multiple myeloma, myelodysplastic syndromes, myeloproliferative neoplasms) and non-malignant hematology (bleeding and clotting disorders and diseases of red blood cells). Having a physician workforce prepared to conduct this research is critical to translating developments in laboratory and pre-clinical research to th care of patients and populations. CRTI is a year-long program that includes a week-long Summer Workshop, ongoing mentoring, and two follow-up meetings. This application requests support for the 2012 CRTI Summer Workshop, which is the kick-off event for the 20 fellows and junior faculty who will be trained in the program. The goals of the Summer Workshop are to provide participants feedback on their research proposals, build professional networks among the participants and faculty, and identify mentors who will work with the participants over the course of the following year to ensure the investment in the CRTI experience is well utilized. The Summer Workshop includes at least as many faculty instructors as participants, and it features national and international experts in hematology, clinical trial design, and biostatistics The week-long program includes interactive didactic sessions, small group breakouts, and time for informal interactions. ASH undertakes a multi-pronged strategy to ensure the appropriate representation of women and minority participants in both the participant and faculty groups. The strategy for participants includes initial outreach to secure the largest possible pool of female and minority applicants as well as focused discussions about diversity goals during the finalist selection process. Female and minority faculty are likewise actively identified from among past program participants and through the network of past and current CRTI faculty. The CRTI Summer Workshop is evaluated by the participants. Results of the 2011 CRTI Summer Workshop indicate the event was successful in providing very helpful recommendations on the proposed research plans (94.7% of respondents); 100% of respondents indicated they are very likely to recommend CRTI to peers. The entirety of the program is also systematically evaluated. The latest evaluation indicated that, 3 years post CRTI, more than 80% of participants continue to be involved in a patient-oriented research study, more than 80% of trainees are employed by academic, industry, or government entities, and almost 50% of trainees have an ongoing relationship with a CRTI mentor or peer. These results are also present 6 years after the program. Much of the material prepared for the interactive didactic sessions during the CRTI Summer Workshop will be made available online for use by other trainees and faculty. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Project Narrative Hematological diseases affect a significant number of Americans; hematological malignancies are estimated to result in over 50,000 deaths in 2011, and venous thromboembolism will result in 200,000 deaths. Improvements in the care of patients with hematological diseases will result from patient-oriented clinical research that will inform improvement of risk stratification, development of novel therapies (including molecularly-targeted treatments), evaluation of newer as well as more established treatments, improvement of supportive care, and identification of cost-effective approaches that maximize patient survival and quality of life. The American Society of Hematology Clinical Research Training Institute is a crucial career development program to maximize the research skills of hematologists who will be running research projects and programs aiming to improve patient care.